falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Christine Kendall
16 (during Future Imperfect) 19 (during Trouble on the Homefront) |affiliation =Vault 101 |role =Maintenance Technician |location =Vault 101 |family =John Kendall - Father Mary Kendall - Mother Monica Kendall - Sister |alignment =Good |quests =Trouble on the Homefront |special = |actor =Jan Johns |dialogue =CG03ChristineKendall.txt (Future Imperfect) ChristineKendall.txt (Trouble on the Homefront) |level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 30 |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Trouble on the Homefront) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence ='Growing Up Fast' & Future Imperfect: Foolhardy Trouble on the Homefront: Cowardly |assistance ='Growing Up Fast' & Future Imperfect: Helps nobody Trouble on the Homefront: Helps friends and allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =FemaleA |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =Vault101Faction (only Future Imperfect & Trouble on the Homefront) Growing Up Fast: None Future Imperfect: CG03Faction PlayerFaction Trouble on the Homefront: MS16Vault101Faction MS16Vault101RebelFaction |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =Asian AsianChild (Growing Up Fast) }} |content2= |content3= }} Christine Kendall is a resident of Vault 101 in 2277. Background Playing up to her father usually results in a verbal ear-bashing or worse, so Christine has recently become more and more introverted. She's not happy in Vault 101 and wonders what life is like away from the concrete walls and fluorescent buzzing lights.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide At the G.O.A.T., Christine expresses her mother's desire for seeing her oldest daughter in either science or home economics. On August 3, 2274, before the achievement test, if the player speaks with her, Christine will ask why he or she is speaking to her. After completing the test, Christine turns it in. Edwin Brotch, the teacher, informs this student that she will be working in the maintenance department with Stanley Armstrong and that he would be certainly pleased. She is infuriated and says that she will tell her father about the result, having an expectation that he will change her job assignment. Interacting with her after the G.O.A.T. sometimes makes her blurt that Mr. Brotch is a "big fat liar". Relationships She is a daughter of John and Mary Kendall. Christine's sibling is the younger Monica. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Trouble on the Homefront: Christine has sided with Amata's "rebels". She reveals that in the chaos of the radroach attack and your escape from the Vault, her mother and her little sister, Monica, died in a fire, despite her best efforts to save them. She does not blame the Lone Wanderer for their deaths, but her father does, and she warns about the elder Kendall's desire for revenge against your father. Inventory Notes * During the G.O.A.T. the chalkboard says "Christine Kendall puts out!", implying a reputation for promiscuity. * If you are a male character, at the Lone Wanderer's 10th birthday party when Amata wants you to guess what she got for you, the player can say, "A date with Christine Kendall?". Amata will reply to this with disgust. * In Trouble on the Homefront, Christine says, "You wouldn't want to know what my dad said he'd do to your father" even if her dad is dead. * While Christine doesn't appear during the birthday party in Growing Up Fast, her unused 9-year old model exists in the G.E.C.K. Notable content * * * Appearances Christine Kendall appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery GUF Christine Kendall unused.jpg| Christine as could have been seen during Growing Up Fast Christine_Kendall_FI.jpg|Christine, during Future Imperfect Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters de:Christine Kendall es:Christine Kendall fr:Christine Kendall pl:Christine Kendall ru:Кристина Кендалл uk:Христина Кендалл